Stonewall Jackson
Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson (January 21, 1824 – May 10, 1863) was a Confederate general during the American Civil War, and one of the best-known Confederate commanders after General Robert E. Lee. His military career includes the Valley Campaign of 1862 and his service as a corps commander in the Army of Northern Virginia under Robert E. Lee. Confederate pickets accidentally shot him at the Battle of Chancellorsville on May 2, 1863. The general survived with the loss of an arm to amputation, but died of complications from pneumonia eight days later. His death was a severe setback for the Confederacy, affecting not only its military prospects, but also the morale of its army and of the general public. Jackson in death became an icon of Southern heroism and commitment, joining Lee in the pantheon of the "Lost Cause". Military historians consider Jackson to be one of the most gifted tactical commanders in U.S. history. His Valley Campaign and his envelopment of the Union Army right wing at Chancellorsville are studied worldwide even today as examples of innovative and bold leadership. He excelled as well in other battles; the First Battle of Bull Run (First Manassas) where he received his famous nickname "Stonewall", Second Bull Run (Second Manassas), Antietam, and Fredericksburg. Jackson was not universally successful as a commander, however, as displayed by his weak and confused efforts during the Seven Days Battles around Richmond in 1862. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. John Nicholson (by SPARTAN 119) Stonewall Jackson: John Nicholson: John Nicholson and a squad of five British colonial soldiers walk through the streets of a war-torn 19th-century. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out and a Minié ball shoots through the forehead of a British redcoat. The dead man falls to the ground at once. A British soldier spots where the Confederate sniper is hiding, in the window of a battered two-story brick building and fires his Enfield 1853, killing the sniper with a shot to the chest as he reloads. Seconds later, however, a second British soldier is killed by a sniper shot from the same building. Nicholson orders his men to charge the building, arunning across the 100 meters to the building where Jackson and his men were hold up while they were reloading. Nicholson led his men in, Dean and Adams revolver in hand, and catches a Confederate guarding the door by surprise, shooting him twice at point blank range. Nicholson, however, has his pistol knocked out of his hand by a Confederate armed with a Bowie Knife, who tackles him to the ground, knife raised. The Confederate, however, doesn't see one of Nicholson's Gurkhas come up behind him and split his skull with a Kukri. A Confederate officer stands at the top of the landing off a staircase in the center of the entrance foyer and fires off two shots from his LeMat Revolver, picking off a British colonial soldier. The Confederate, however, is picked off seconds later, by a British soldier who his Enfield rifle, hitting him in the chest , as fire from Nicholson and another soldier's Dean and Adams drives Jackson and the surviving Confederates down a hallway. Nicholson and the other four surviving British soldiers climb up to the second-floor corridor, only for Jackson himself to fire his LeMat several times from behind cover, killing the Gurkha in Nicholson's squad. Suddenly, a Confederate soldier attacked Nicholson with a Model 1850 sword, making a slashing attack at Nicholson. Nicholson, however, manage to block the attack and struck back with his trademark iron club, stunning the enemy soldier and the shooting him in the face with his Dean and Adams. At that moment, Stonewall Jackson leaned out from the room he was taking cover in, and shot Nicholson's last remaining soldier with the Le Mat. Nicholson tried to return fire, but realized he had expended all five shots in his Dean and Adams. Not one to give up, Nicholson charged at Jackson with his club. However, it did him no good- Jackson gripped his Le Mat with both hands and shot Nicholson in the face with the under barrel shotgun on his Le Mat. WINNER: Stonewall Jackson Expert's Opinion Stonewall Jackson won this battle because of his superior tactics and combat training. Also contributing to Jackson's victory was the large 9-shot capacity and under barrel shotgun on the Le Mat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Rebels Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors